Unburden
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Bloom job or blow job. Well, we are not at Herbology, right? Solamente descubrimos a quien tenemos delante cuando la realidad nos golpea con fuerza en la cara... ¿la realidad o la bofetada de una enfadadísima bruja adolescente a la que decepcionaste?
1. Chapter 1

**Unburden**

A pesar de que pudiera sonar mal resultaba ser igual que la noche y el día su continua transformación con el paso de los años hasta llegar al día de hoy con sus, recién cumplidos, dieciocho años.

Atrás quedó aquel pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado que semejaba más a un arbusto o sus incisivos demasiado prominentes, aunque de estos se había encargado años atrás, puesto que ahora su aspecto reflejaba la belleza de un amanecer.

Una verdadera Diosa cuyo nombre se debatía entre Diana y Atenea.

Ahora su cabello caía cual cascada de ondas castañas a su espalda con un brillo otoñal que atrapaba tu corazón irremediablemente. Su rostro sereno y pulcro parecía haber dejado atrás las preocupaciones, incluso cuando se refieren a los estudios aunque no quiere decir que pase de ellos si no que es más consciente de su superioridad y brillantez por lo que no se muestra tan obsesionada con los mismos. Lo que le daba un tiempo para sí misma y poder actuar más como una chica de su edad con sus temas y cuestiones particulares.

El uniforme ahora casi parecía diseñado por un fetichista de las colegialas porque, salvo por la capa que hacía un buen trabajo ocultando el cuerpo de Hermione— sobre todo, más que su espalda, su trasero—, la camisa marcaba su nueva, y apreciada, talla de sujetador, con esa corbata cayendo justo en la frontera de su valle y la falda había perdido varios centímetros de tela con la consecuencia de mostrar más de sus morenas, y bien torneadas, piernas, a pesar de esas medias oscuras que llevaba… salvo cuando no lo hacía, dejándolas respirar un poco

Si ya resultaba un placer exquisito a la vista cuando se encontraba detenida pues no existían palabras en el vocabulario para describirla cuando la veías pasar corriendo por los pasillos. Sus rizos se movían elegantemente, sus pechos llamaban por tu atención y, de no ser por esa capa, su prieto trasero te estaría guiñando el ojo.

La clase de Pociones resultó de lo más interesante pero, sobre todo, divertida para Hermione puesto que el profesor Slughorn les comandó el preparar la poción Multijugos. Por supuesto que este detalle le trajo una más que merecida sonrisa a su rostro, como también lo hizo al de sus dos mejores amigos hasta el momento en que Slughorn les dejó claro que se trataba de un trabajo individual. ¿Traducción? Harry y Ron no recibirían ayuda por parte de Hermione y esto solamente podía indicar una sola cosa: una poción desastrosa. Claro que, luego de tantos años, habría que darles un voto de confianza… que se perdió por el camino al ver las caras de agobio y nerviosismo que se les puso a los dos.

Sin querer sonar malvada por parte de Hermione este tipo de ejercicios eran los que dejaba muy claro el por qué Snape no aceptaba en su clase de sexto curso a ningún alumno que no tuviera una calificación de extraordinario en Pociones. La realidad era que solamente cuatro personas tenían dicha calificación y una de ellas, de las dos de la Casa de Slytherin, era Draco Malfoy.

Una vez se encontró sin la protección que le amparaba el profesor Snape en su clase estaban seguros de que Malfoy bajaría su rendimiento puesto que tenían la certeza que sus buenas calificaciones se debían, sobre todo y casi exclusivamente, a las ayudas de Snape. La certeza de esto les llegó en sexto curso pero este año quedó muy claro que no era así y Hermione estaba segura de por qué en ese año Malfoy se había mostrado menos capaz de lo que era en realidad.

La misión encomendada por Voldemort para acabar con la vida de Dumbledore. Cualquiera habría visto alteradas sus capacidades con semejante peso sobre sus hombros, sobre todo si en realidad no tenía la intención de cumplir con dicha misión y que, por tanto, lo ponía en una peligrosísima situación con Voldemort. Y no solamente a él si no a su familia.

Este año, en cambio, libre de ese tipo de preocupaciones, ha dejado a la vista un Draco Malfoy sorprendentemente hábil en la asignatura, y no solamente en la de Pociones. Y Hermione sabía muy bien el motivo de dicho cambio porque era el mismo que la había estado afectando desde el día que recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

Demostrar su valía en este mundo de magia a pesar de los obstáculos. En el caso de Hermione su herencia muggle por parte de ambos padres y, en el de Malfoy, su pasado bajo las enseñanzas por parte de Lucius Malfoy, influenciadas por la sombra de Voldemort, y su participación, por mucho que fuera no querida, en los sucesos ocurridos durante la muerte de Dumbledore y la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Cada una de las pociones fue colocada en un compartimento privado al que solamente podrían acceder el alumno de dicha poción y Slughorn como profesor de la materia. Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione luego de haber limpiado puesto que lo habían hecho con magia, los hechizos como _evanesco_,o_ fregotego_, o_ tergeo_ fueron de los más practicados por ambos para situaciones como esta, mientras que ella se quedó atrás en la clase porque prefería hacerlo sin magia. Y porque ahora no tenía clase, por supuesto.

Luego de despedirse Slughorn de ella, sin olvidarse de mencionar demasiadas veces la invitación a una nueva reunión del Club de las Eminencias, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, Hermione se quedó sola en la clase.

Sus pasos resultaban tan inaudibles como lo fue el abrir la puerta de la mazmorra sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para luego cerrarla antes de aplicar un hechizo _fermaportus_ aunque, antes de lanzarlo, usó la punta de la varita para practicar un ínfimo corte en un dedo pero suficiente para hacer brotar sangre. Un hechizo con lazo de sangre resultaba muy complicado de superar, además de no saber quien lo lanzó no hacía sino complicarlo aún más. Luego lanzó un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto y siguió caminando hacia su objetivo que se encontraba dándole la espalda y ajena de lo que se le venía encima.

O eso es lo que parecía a simple vista aunque, todo el mundo sabe, que las apariencias engañan. Sobre todo si tenemos magia de por medio.

El sonido de unos pasos surgió de pronto en el silencio de la clase pero Hermione siguió con lo suyo, terminando de limpiar la mesa de una manera tan escrupulosa que uno podría atreverse a comer en ella sin vasija y cubiertos, como si no los hubiera escuchado. Ni cuando dichos sonidos se detuvieron a su espalda dejando claro que, quien fuera, estaría tras ella entre las mesas, cosa que no se habría dado si hubieran mantenido la posición de las mismas como estaban en sexto curso.

—Habría que levantar una queja formal para que no sea obligatorio el tener que llevar puesta la capa— dijo aquella voz arrastrando sus palabras y dejando clara su postura al respecto—. ¿Para qué existen los hechizos caloríficos si no para mantenerte caliente? Claro que hay mejores maneras para calentarse, ¿no lo crees así?

Hermione sintió aquellas manos sobre sus nalgas moviéndose a sus caderas de manera que su trasero quedó de lo más marcado contra la capa, para no ser menos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que estamos hablando de su propio trasero, se inclinó lo mínimo necesario para que se le marcase aún más si cabe.

—Provocadora— siseó la sierpe.

A pesar de haberlo intentado unas risas lograron escaparse de sus labios apretados. Ciertamente todo estaba apretándose por aquí. Sus labios, su trasero, sus pechos y pezones… y estaba segura de que igualmente estaba sucediendo en la entrepierna de su visitante.

Sin perder el contacto con aquellas manos tan firmes Hermione se volvió para encararle y sintió como perdía el aliento al comprobar el fuego helado de aquella mirada plateada. Estaba ligeramente apoyado contra la mesa pero le necesitaría de rodillas para poder encontrarse por encima de él. _Mmmm…_ era una idea que resultaba del todo apetecible aunque, por lo menos, le facilitaba el poder alcanzar aquellos labios sin mucha dificultad por su parte.

Paso a paso fue acercándose hacia él mientras sus manos se recreaban en aquel trasero que, a pesar de todas las piezas de tela ocultándoselo, podría reconocerlo sin ningún tipo de problema con el tacto… y no solamente con el de sus dedos.

—Voy a besarte.

—¿Por qué crees que tienes la necesidad de avisarme, Granger?— le preguntó mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre aquellas nalgas.

—Porque tu atención parece encontrarse en el sur y debería estar en mis labios— Hermione se los humedeció para resaltárselos—. Y porque ya me conoces y sabes lo detallista que soy con todas mis acciones.

Aquella media sonrisa que la atraía como la irritaba, en sus ocasiones, la recibió en aquel rostro que se encontraba ante ella.

—Estoy viendo moverse esos labios pero solamente se dedican a hablar sin parar, Granger. ¿Dónde es que se encuentran esos besos que anunciabas?

Con un bufido de resignación, era como era y por eso mismo le gustaba al fin y al cabo, Hermione empezó a saborear aquellos labios que resultaban hábiles en todo lo que se propusieran. En estos momentos hacer que perdiera el sentido y sus piernas la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla en pie. Ah, cierto. También le robaba el aliento.

Aquellas manos dejaron bien claro el por qué de su constante presencia sobre sus nalgas cuando la cogieron y levantaron en el aire sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Hermione casi no tuvo tiempo para agarrarse a su cintura con las piernas cuando sintió la cercanía de la mesa que ya no estaba a su espalda si no debajo de ella. Con la misma delicadeza con la que la elevó la llegó a posar sobre la mesa pero no antes de que Hermione extendiera la capa para que no le resultase una molestia más tarde.

—Te advierto que no lograrás enturbiar mi mente puesto que estoy dispuesta a superarte sacando más extraordinarios que tú en los EXTASIS— si el besarla ya era un placer mucho más motivos para hacerlo era el poder escuchar su voz fogosa una vez se encontraba sin aliento y con el deseo desbordándola—. Ganaré.

Ante ella, y tal como había esperado, la media sonrisa acabó formando una sonrisa completa, y desconocida para el gran y pequeño público, que únicamente existía para sus ojos. No había nada mejor que un enfrentamiento, de cualquier tipo, entre ellos dos puesto que sabían llevarlo hasta las más extremas consecuencias.

Aquellos labios, que habían estado torturándola por medio de su cuello, se relamieron como venganza al propio gesto realizado por Hermione.

—¿Piensas que me voy a dejar ganar por ti, Granger? Ni en tus sueños— le aseguró con gran seguridad en su posición entre las piernas de Hermione.

—Ni en la realidad— replicó Hermione separando las piernas llevadas por aquellas manos de manera que su falda se fue levantando hasta dejar a la vista su ropa interior. Transparencias rojo sangre y encajes negros como la noche—. Además de que, en mis sueños, tienes asuntos más interesantes para dedicarte que estudiar para ganar una apuesta.

Sin apartar su mirada de los ojos avellana de Hermione empezó a acariciarle su sexo por encima de aquellas transparencias de satén.

—Oh, está bien saberlo pero, dime, Granger, ¿qué son esos asuntos que te gusta que te haga en tus sueños?

La unión de las acciones de su mano con sus labios besándola por su cuello, atrapando aquel punto exacto que tanto le gustaba, empezaban a afectarla. Y eso solamente quería decir que necesitaba mucho más.

—Hablar no es uno de ellos, Malfoy— se burló Hermione—. Eres tú al que le gusta tanto el sonido de tu propia voz.

—Cierto es pero me gusta más el sonido de tu voz gimiendo y suplicándome— no fue ninguna coincidencia que, en este preciso momento, lograra sacarle un delicioso gemido de sus perfectos labios—. Y ya sabes qué es lo que me gusta más. Lo sabes y me lo darás, ¿verdad que lo harás, Granger?

Hermione cerró sus dedos sobre aquel cabello rubio y apartó el rostro de Malfoy, sus labios, de su cuello, aunque fuera algo que jugaba en su contra, para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por quién me tomas, sierpe? Yo nunca doy nada a nadie y lo sabes muy bien. Si lo quieres tendrás que ganártelo, Malfoy— le dijo mientras hacía fuerza para obligarle a agacharse.

Lo último que vio antes de perderle de vista entre sus piernas fue aquella sonrisa presuntuosa y tan pagada de sí mismo.

—No lo querría de otra forma, Granger— Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Malfoy apartó la tela de su braga para exponer su sexo directamente bajo la atenta mirada del Slytherin—. Salvo cuando te masturbas para mí.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. El maldito siempre tenía que traerlo a colocación en cuanto tuviera oportunidad aunque la culpa había sido de ella por no haber tenido todo el cuidado necesario. Fue su culpa el que Malfoy la hubiera pillado mientras se masturbaba como también lo fue el que no pudiera evitar gritar su nombre al venirse. Se lo había dado y él ni siquiera la había tenido que tocar. Pero tenía planeado recuperar el estatus quo y la única manera de lograrlo era pillarle con las manos en la masa, literalmente hablando, para escucharle decir su nombre en su onanismito orgasmo.

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en esas cuestiones… ¿o sí lo era? Tampoco es que hiciera daño el ponerse a pensar en Malfoy con su mano bien agarrada en torno a su miembro mientras trata de alcanzar el orgasmo pensando en ella. Realmente el pensar en ello la estaba poniendo muy caliente y…

—Estás muy húmeda, Granger. ¿Tantas ganas tenías?— si supiera—. Jamás podré cansarme de saborearte.

_Lo mismo digo, Malfoy. Lo mismo digo._

Tenía sus pies bien plantados sobre la mesa manteniendo sus piernas abiertas ofreciéndole todas las facilidades del mundo a Malfoy para que la satisficiera, y este bien que cumplía con su deber. Pero sus manos no podían estar quietas y mientras una jugaba con el cabello suave y dúctil de Malfoy y obligaba a no abandonar lo que estaba haciendo, llevándola al séptimo cielo— en realidad duodécimo de lo bien que lo hacía—, con la otra empezó a masajearse los pechos puesto que era de las que los tenía sensibles y eso no hacía si no excitarla aún más. Algo de lo que Malfoy era más que consciente gracias a los gemidos que brotaban de aquellos labios. Había muy pocas cosas que se le podían negar a Draco Malfoy y la voz de Hermione durante sus encuentros no era una de ellas.

A pesar de tener la mente completamente rebosante de lujuriosos pensamientos o, precisamente, por eso mismo Hermione era consciente de que cuanto más cerca se encontrase de alcanzar su clímax, gracias a esa prodigiosa lengua y esos dedos que se movían en su interior tocando lo que debían tocar, más tensión debía soportar la cremallera del pantalón del Slytherin. Aún recuerda, como una de sus mayores victorias, como logró en una ocasión que la cremallera cediese ante una tremenda erección por parte de Malfoy.

Hoy no sería tan cruel con él… aunque eso significase atrasar su orgasmo.

_¿No dicen que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar?_

Cerrando sus dedos con fuerza agarrándole del pelo le obligó a que abandonase su necesitado sexo caliente y húmedo instándole a ponerse en pie. Tembló al sentir como su lengua trató de llevarse hasta la última gota que alcanzase con la punta antes de encontrarse a demasiada distancia para lograrlo.

—¿Hermione?

Escuchar su nombre viniendo de parte de Malfoy estuvo a punto de lograr quebrar su voluntad y permitirle acabar lo que había empezado, era capaz de que mojase sus bragas con tan solo decir su nombre. Y esto es algo comprobado en varias ocasiones. Pero no habría protestas una vez supiera lo que se le venía encima, ¿verdad?

_Nah, es un hombre y, concretamente, es Draco Malfoy y le enloquece que se lo haga como solamente verme hacérselo. La sola idea es suficiente para secarle la garganta… lo que tiene gracia porque la mía, a diferencia, no hace si no humedecerse._

—¿Suplicando ya, Malfoy?— en realidad era ella quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarle continuar—. Como ya deberías saber a estas alturas sé lo que me hago.

—¿Un dedo pensando en mí, Granger?

Aquello la dejó sin palabras aunque no por mucho tiempo. Nunca era por mucho tiempo con Hermione.

—Pensando en ti necesito más que un dedo, Draco.

Hermione pudo ver como aquello logró remover el miembro del Slytherin en sus pantalones dejando bien claro que ansiaba ser liberado. Haber lo que podía hacer acerca de eso.

Se apoyó en la mesa con una mano mientras dejó deslizar sus pies hacia atrás de manera que terminó quedando sentada sobre sus piernas dedicándole un gesto de lo más inocente que volvía su postura del todo indecente y, por tanto, más sensual que nunca. Eso fue hasta que se puso de rodillas, a gatas, empujando a Malfoy contra la mesa a su espalda y manteniéndolo allí atrapado, reclinado hacia atrás apoyándose con los codos, de manera que le estaba ofreciendo su más que obvia y visible erección. Con su otra mano le fue bajando la cremallera lenta y tortuosamente, tanto para Malfoy como para la propia Hermione que casi no podía esperar a tenerla ante ella, y en ella.

Por muy poco casi no le dio tiempo a desabrochar el botón antes de que este cediera a la tensión que estaba sufriendo. Y, con un gesto de la mano, Hermione se libró de aquellas molestas, en estos momentos, prendas dejando a la vista el pene de Malfoy bien erguido ante ella. No pudo evitar el tragar, sonoramente, la acumulación de saliva que se le formó en la boca al hacérsele agua ante aquella visión.

—Con cuidado, Granger— ahí estaba de vuelta la pretenciosa sonrisa de Malfoy. Y bien merecida que estaba en esta ocasión—. No queremos llenarnos antes del plato principal, ¿verdad?

Hermione le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla pero aprovechó el momento para inclinarse hacia delante y provocar al sexo de Malfoy lamiéndole únicamente el glande con la punta de su lengua. El sentirle estremecerse por algo tan nimio la hacía sentirse todopoderosa y con el control de la situación. Ahora, si no fuera por la necesidad que su propio sexo necesitaba, estaría completamente con el control.

Adoraba como lograba hacerle gozar. Como trataba de evitar el gemir de placer con unos gruñidos que le ponía el vello de punta a Hermione… de pura excitación.

Su lengua trazó movimientos circulares antes de atrapar aquella sensitiva cabeza con sus labios para ponerse a chuparla con, y no va con dobles sentidos, gran placer. Si había algo que podía lograr hacer explotar la cabeza de Malfoy era el ver, y disfrutar, de Hermione dándole sexo oral. Simplemente porque era algo inesperado y fuera del simple encuentro sexual, tal vez porque seguía en sus trece negándose a practicar sexo anal aunque, desde que iniciaron esta nueva etapa de su relación, esa misma que empezó con indiferencia para pasar a ser rivales y enemigos, ya le había dejado meterle un dedo aunque a cambio de que ella pudiera hacer lo propio con Malfoy. Sus dudas no hicieron si no incrementar al ver que al Slytherin no le resultaba desagradable si no todo lo contrario. Pero aún no estaba preparada para dar un paso semejante, y eso era alguien que en estos momentos tenía el pene de Malfoy en su boca, por una excelente y gran razón. Concretamente por un motivo de 26 centímetros bien llevados y tan jugosos. Y sí, se lo había medido puesto que lo ha tenido en sus manos, en su boca, en su vagina o entre sus pechos. ¿Cómo no medirlo entonces?

¿Disfrutaba dándole sexo oral? Por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Fue sencillo? Hubo que tomarse su tiempo para poder acomodar todo aquello porque, por mucho de que no hubiera necesidad de tomar todo su miembro en la boca, Hermione veía en todo un reto y aquí no fue menos. Además de que, cuando llegaba incluso a sonar como si fuera a vomitar, no era solamente Malfoy quien se excitaba. Ciertamente Hermione descubrió que era mucho más activa sexualmente de lo que sugería su ficha de la biblioteca o sus insuperables calificaciones.

_¿Cómo no disfrutar de algo tan bueno? Además de que es con él y eso no hace si no que realmente valga la pena tener una vida sexual._

Cuando estuvo saliendo con Ron y trataron de ir más allá de los besos e intentaron explorar sus cuerpos fueron incapaces de ir más allá de intentar tocarse por encima de la ropa. No solamente les resultó perturbadoramente extraño si no completamente asexuado sin olvidarse de que la idea de tocar esas partes… resultaban más excitantes los escalofríos que tenían al estar enfermos que los que tuvieron en esos momentos.

Pero con Malfoy, _con Draco_, era completamente lo opuesto. Fue como descubrir una nueva parte de sí misma. Un nuevo sentido. Vamos, casi podía decirse que descubrió que tenía una vagina y para un uso de lo más interesante. No es que se volviera una adicta sexual o una ninfómana pero que ahora veía el sexo como parte de la vida, de su vida, sí que era cierto. Pero con Malfoy, _con Draco…_

Quisiera decir lo que quisiera decir.

Su mano no dejó de moverse a lo largo de aquella erección luego de haberla recorrido con su lengua descendiendo por ella para dedicarse ahora a chuparle sus endurecidos testículos. Sabía que estaban más que preparados y llenos para liberar su carga. El solo pensamiento de todo aquel semen casi la instó a provocar la eyaculación en estos instantes. Si fuera por ella lo echaría en todo lo que se llevase a la boca.

—Hermione… si sigues así yo… no voy a poder…

La castaña le dedicó una media sonrisa marca "Draco Malfoy" al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto le costaron como si el hablar le hiciera perder la concentración y, por tanto, pudiera correrse por ello.

—¿No eras tú el que me aseguraba que con solamente sexo oral nunca lograría que te corrieses, Draco?— y para probar su punto, luego de ascender con su falo entre los dientes, volvió a atrapar su glande para chupárselo cual delicioso caramelo.

Sintió ambas manos cogiéndola por su cabello, por las ondas que decidió llevar en lugar de sus rizos, y como la fue obligando a tomar, poco a poco, con cada palabra, más y más de la erección de Malfoy.

—Pretendía decirte que… si sigues así yo… no voy a poder… controlarme para no desgarrar… toda tu ropa ahora mismo… Hermione— la muchacha llegó al límite de su aguante y fue cuando Malfoy la liberó dejando que sacara todo su miembro de su garganta y boca. Lo hizo junto a una brutal cantidad de saliva que se dedicó a extender por el sexo de Malfoy—. Y podría correrme en tu boca, Granger, pero serías incapaz de tomar todo lo que tendría para ofrecerte. Fue divertido ver como te salió cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz pero no creo que lo sea tanto el ver como te sale mi semen por esos orificios.

¿Esto que le ha dicho era un reto? Porque, de serlo, Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera tratar de agarrar aquel pene para metérselo en la boca nuevamente, y lograr que tuviera su clímax, Malfoy la cogió de los brazos obligándola a sentarse, casi podría decirse que tumbarse, sobre la mesa con su miembro apoyado, presionando, la entrada de su vagina. Y frotándose contra esa zona y su clítoris.

_Puedo dejar ese reto para otro momento._

Una vez más se encontraba con las piernas bien abiertas y reclinada sobre sus brazos observando con todo detalle como Malfoy, apartándole una de sus bragas favoritas— cualquiera que logre ponerle los ojos en blanco a Malfoy cumplía con esta descripción—, para entrarle lentamente, a pesar de estar lubricada suficiente para que le metiera el puño directamente, _para otro momento_, hasta que, con un último empuje, se sintió completa.

No era solo el sexo, capaz de ponerle el cerebro al revés de lo asombroso que era, o su compañía, en verdad hay una persona real bajo el apellido Malfoy, si no que se trataba de algo más que la hacía volver a su lado aunque fuera solamente para recriminarle cierta dejadez en los estudios. Si se pusiera en serio con ellos podría dejarla por los suelos… y no en un sentido sexual. _Mmmm_ tal vez lo sabía y disfrutaba viéndola actuar de esta manera con él. Bueno, sigue siendo un Slytherin por lo que lo de rastrero le viene de antiguo, ¿verdad?

Su camisa había sido desabrochada lo suficiente para dejar paso a sus pechos, libres del sujetador, y estos pudieran recibir las atenciones de la boca de Malfoy. Todo ello sin dejar de moverse, ni refrenar, el ritmo de sus embates.

Hermione podía sentir como se acercaba otro orgasmo, ¿cuál era? era probable que el tercero pero quién podía llevar la cuenta cuando todo su cuerpo vibraba de puro éxtasis. Primero con una mano, y luego haciendo fuerza logró agarrarse con la otra, se aferró al cuello de Malfoy mientras este se giró de manera que Hermione podía apoyar los pies sobre la mesa y ofrecer su parte en lo que faltaba para la llegada de sus clímax. Por lo menos todo lo que sus sofocadas piernas podían ofrecer.

Sus jadeos cerca de la oreja de Draco no hacían si no echar más combustible al incendio pero, por mucha necesidad de aire que necesitasen en estos momentos de intensa actividad, no pudieron reprimir el atacar la boca del otro. El sabor de sus besos marcados con las esencias de sus propios sexos era la culminación del acto.

Sus nombres fueron devorados por la boca ajena mientras sentían como sus cuerpos alcanzaban y dejaban atrás sus clímax con una violencia inusitada. Los músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor del miembro de Malfoy al que cubrieron con sus jugos para luego ser este quien descargase todo lo prometido por el Slytherin. Hermione no le admitiría que le habría sido imposible el tragarse todo aquello como había asegurado. Aunque la práctica, como siempre, hace la perfección… o te acerca a ella.

Malfoy se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mesa con Hermione descansando sobre él con un precioso rubor en sus mejillas y un constante jadeo en busca del aliento perdido. Nunca había estado más hermosa pero, al mismo tiempo, Malfoy sabía que lo estaría en el futuro.

Hermione se acomodó dispuesta a tomarse un merecido descanso antes de…

Sí, ciertamente te acerca a la perfección. Te acerca a Hermione.

—¡LAS CLASES!— Hermione se irguió sobre Malfoy—. La hora libre ya ha pasado.

El Slytherin se quedó allí sentado viendo como Hermione se arreglaba el uniforme, y limpiaba su cuerpo de todo tipo de líquidos, con el temor de no llegar a tiempo al inicio de la clase que le tocaba ahora.

—Espera que te ayudo a…

—¡Yo diría que ya me has ayudado de más, Malfoy!— le interrumpió Hermione refiriéndose a la posibilidad de llegar tarde y no al sexo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que rodar los ojos ante dichas palabras vio como Hermione abrió la puerta—. Nos vemos luego— dijo por encima de su hombro—. Y haz el favor de arreglarte o te meterás en graves problemas… sobre todo si Filch te descubre con estas pintas.

La risa de Hermione se cortó cuando cerró la puerta al salir. Había abierto la puerta pero no quitó el hechizo silenciador. Y, ciertamente, debía empezar a arreglarse porque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que Filch le colgase de los pulgares mientras se encuentra con los pantalones por los tobillos.

A pesar de ello Draco Malfoy mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Un hechizo con lazo de sangre resultaba muy complicado de superar… para alguien fuera de la familia pero totalmente sencillo para alguien de la familia o para aquella que…

_Lleva en su vientre a mi descendencia._

Hermione Granger, a pesar de sobresalir en todas sus asignaturas e ir por delante varios temas en las mismas, de estudiar a cada rato y pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, siempre podías verla corriendo para tratar de llegar a su siguiente clase.

Nadie entendía ni podía explicar cómo era que siempre andaba corta de tiempo.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>It will end<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Yo diría que he puesto suficientes explicaciones en la historia para que tuviera que decir ahora algo más que todo esto iba a ser un one-shot pero, como no soy muy dado a los cliffhangers pues aquí pondría uno. Además de que la historia, si es que hubiera una, existe por el simple hecho de muchas de mis historias, un pequeño detalle a explorar, dobles sentidos, confusiones… en verdad hay para elegir hahahaha

Además el propio título lo deja bien claro :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Unburden**

Si había algo que Hermione había descubierto acerca del mundo mágico y que se diferenciaba del muggle, sorprendiéndola por ello, era el hecho de que sus camas nunca, jamás, emitían ningún tipo de sonido independientemente del tipo o su _edad_. Al principio se lo llegó a tomar como una bendición pero, con el paso del tiempo y, sobre todo, al hacer el amor en ellas de manera más que continuada, empezó a extrañar ese sonido habitual que uno identifica con el de una pareja haciéndolo. Sex sounds, love sounds… puedes llamarlos como quieras pero, como pasa siempre, no sabes lo que tienes hasta el momento en que lo pierdes.

Primero se lo había llegado a sugerir a Malfoy pero este no se mostró muy interesado puesto que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que, mientras estuviera haciéndole el amor, palabras textuales por su parte y que lograron ruborizar a Hermione, hubiera un continuo y molesto ruido. Además de que le impediría poder escuchar los sonidos más interesantes, y sensuales, que lograba hacerle emitir a la joven Gryffindor. Un poco más de rubor en las mejillas de Hermione como recompensa por dichas palabras.

Pero Hermione resultaba tan cabezota, o más, que el propio Malfoy y por eso decidió actuar por su cuenta de manera que la siguiente cama en la que lo hicieran llevase de serie el _sonido del amor_.

En un primer momento, al ver como se le oscureció el rostro de Malfoy, y no debido a meterle los pechos encima o su trasero, llegó a pensar que había cometido un grave error. Menuda tontería, ¿verdad? Si estamos hablando de Hermione "la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos" Granger. ¿Cómo iba a cometer un error, y además grave? Con el paso del tiempo, y de sus acciones amorosas, los jadeos de Hermione empezaron a sintonizarse tanto con lo que le hacía Malfoy como con los sonidos de la cama, el Slytherin empezó a comprender el por qué de tanta insistencia por parte de Hermione porque la cama hiciera ruido. Ciertamente tenía mucho que aprender, y no solamente del mundo muggle, pero no podía tener una profesora mejor para hacerlo. Tanto el aprender como el amor.

—Preciosa— susurró acariciando aquel cuerpo ante él cuyos pechos no dejaban de bambolearse al ritmo con el que Hermione estaba cabalgándole. Su mano se tomó su tiempo sobre el vientre de la muchacha—. Perfecta.

Malfoy se encontraba tumbado en la cama con Hermione colocada a horcajadas sobre él con su miembro bien al fondo de su húmedo sexo. Humedecido por previos orgasmos como por la excitación y el deseo, por supuesto. Levantando las rodillas le ofreció un soporte para cuando Hermione arqueó su cuerpo llegando a agarrarse a los tobillos de Malfoy cuando empezó a subir el ritmo sintiendo como estaba a punto del orgasmo. Uno pensaría que luego de sufrir varios orgasmos, en ocasiones de manera múltiple, perder la sensibilidad en las piernas incapaces de mantenerla en pie o sentir toda esa zona demasiado sensible y en ocasiones crudo, y muy cerca de quedar en carne viva, se tomaría con más calma sus encuentros con Malfoy pero era todo lo contrario porque nunca antes se había sentido tan viva y completa. Y no era solamente por el sexo o el asombroso compañero de fatigas si no porque estaba…

_Enamorada. Y nadie lo habría podido ver venir sin que lo ingresasen en San Mungo por ello._

El nombre de Draco anunció su orgasmo y la manera en que este la agarró por sus caderas y se clavó en sus humedades con fuerza, violencia y deseo, le dejó claro que el suyo no tardaría. Antes incluso de terminar este pensamiento sintió la descarga por parte de Malfoy llenándola con aquella calidez. Una vez más cayó agotada sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Un cuerpo todo sudado aunque parejo al suyo. Como había cambiado cuando al principio le resultaba desagradable el olor a sudor pero ahora, aunque solamente podía hablar sobre el suyo y el de Malfoy, le resultaba del todo afrodisíaco. Lo que justificaba que lo hicieran al término de cada entrenamiento de quidditch y por lo que había empezado a tener algo más de interés por dicho deporte o, más bien, por el término del mismo.

—Las visitas a Hogsmeade nunca me parecieron más interesantes— susurró Hermione disfrutando de los rápidos latidos de Malfoy. Le gustaba saber que era por su causa—. Y hacerlo en una cama no transfigurada tiene su punto— añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

—He escuchado por ahí que la Casa de los Gritos hace tiempo que se encuentra demasiado tranquila— dijo Malfoy así sin venir a cuento pero se llegó a ganar un cachete por la insinuación—. ¿Y ahora qué he dicho?

—Ni pienses que me vas a arrastrar a ese sitio para hacerme el amor y que mis gritos puedan escucharse por toda la zona.

—Uh, es cierto— Malfoy jugó su papel de inocente—. Eres de las que gritan.

—¡Draco!— se quejó Hermione haciendo un puchero.

—Y te sabes a la perfección tu libreto.

Hermione le volvió a sacudir un par de veces más antes de tratar de quitarse de encima para solamente acabar boca arriba en la cama con sus brazos sujetos por las muñecas y Malfoy cubriéndola con una mirada demasiado intensa para no provocar unas cosquillas particulares en cierta parte de la anatomía de la muchacha.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tu idiota, Granger— le recordó como si fuera necesario el hacerlo.

—Mi idiota, Malfoy— Hermione recibió un dulce beso—. Todo mío.

_Hasta que sepas que llevas a un Malfoy en tu vientre_, pensó Malfoy. vale que Hermione iba para los veinte años pero estaba seguro que le gustaría vivir algo más, y encontrar un trabajo que la llenase, antes siquiera de pensar en formar una familia. Además de que resultaba muy prepotente, aunque estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy aquí, que Hermione se viera junto a él formando una.

—Sí, todo— _y mucho más_, añadió mentalmente.

Por supuesto que Hermione era demasiado perceptiva para dejar pasar algo así por alto y no porque no fuera cierto lo que dijo Malfoy si no lo que había insinuado y no dijo. Tenía la certeza de que había algo que tenía captada la atención de su rubio y que eso sucediera mientras ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama luego de haber hecho el amor y, muy probablemente, preparados para un cuarto asalto, no era de su agrado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Draco?— oh, oh. Su nombre. Eso quería decir que esto iba en serio—. Desde hace un tiempo te noto algo más ensimismado en ti mismo y no en el buen sentido.

¿Cómo decírselo? Desde un principio habían tomado todas las protecciones inimaginables para evitar el encontrarse en una situación como, al final, se han terminado encontrando. Ella era la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos y Malfoy no le iba a la zaga. ¿Cómo habían podido acabar así entonces?

—¿Y tú te encuentras bien, Hermione?— él también podía usar su nombre para dejar claro que esto iba en serio.

—Claro. Como siempre— le aseguró—. Ya sabes, con toda mi atención en los ÉXTASIS que están ahí cerca y cuando menos lo esperes. ¡Bum! Ya pasaron y ni te has enterado.

Nunca mejor dicho.

—¿Toda?

—Bueno, como he dicho— una de aquellas manitas, liberadas por Malfoy, fue cayendo por el cuerpo del Slytherin hasta agarrarle su miembro— mi atención se encuentra en los ÉXTASIS, Malfoy.

Genial, y ahora tenía que luchar contra Hermione y contra su propio deseo personificado, como no podía ser de otra forma, con su creciente erección. _Idiota, piensa que puede estar embarazada y en unos meses le crecerá el vientre y tendrá deseos de cortarte en pedazos_, por difícil que pudiera parecer esto pareció excitarle aún más. Seguramente no la parte de que se lo cortasen si no el poder hacerlo con una hermosa y embarazada Hermione.

_Si no puedes ganarles…_

—¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos al término de la clase de Pociones?— Hermione le ofreció una ceja inquisitiva made in Draco Malfoy. Cierto, había que ser algo más precisos—. Cuando te creías que no te saldría por la nariz… como te sucedió finalmente al intentarlo— Hermione le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla. Ya le había quedado bien claro que nada de tragárselo cuando Malfoy estuviera bien cargado.

—Sí, me acuerdo de ese momento— dijo con falsa molestia—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Malfoy se quitó de encima de Hermione sentándose en la cama. Algo que ella imitó de manera que ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente aunque con Hermione haciéndolo entre las piernas del Slytherin. Aunque sin llegar a entrar en contacto entre ellos.

Cierto. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? No todos los días,_ gracias a Merlín por ello_, Malfoy se encontraba con la situación en la que debía decirle a su chica… su novia… a Hermione que se encontraba embarazada de él. Que en su vientre se encontraba la descendencia del apellido Malfoy, junto al Granger y al Black pero eso era otra cuestión aparte.

—Quiero decirte que te quiero y que…— tenía que haber sabido que no se lo iba a poner fácil pero esto era demasiado—. Para con eso, Granger. ¿No me has escuchado? Podrías parar de una vez.

—No es culpa mía— le replicó una sonriente Hermione—. Mírate. El gran Draco Malfoy poniéndose todo cariñoso y encantador compartiendo sus sentimientos por mí y conmigo.

—Ha, ha, ha, Granger. Y ahora deja de sonreír de esa manera que me está poniendo los pelos de punta.

La sonrisa de Hermione, sí fuese posible, se hizo mayor.

—No puedo. Lo intento, de verdad, pero es demasiado— confesó mientras trataba de bajar sus mejillas que podrían agujerear el acero—. Y puedo ver que, por muy perturbador que dices que te resulta, los pelos no es lo único que se te está poniendo de punta— dijo bajando la vista.

—A este no le hagas ni caso. Solamente sabe meterse en problemas.

—¿En _problemas_?— repitió Hermione mirándose para su propia entrepierna—. ¿Y cómo llamas a mi boca?— le preguntó antes de romper a reír y a botar un poco de manera que trajo a colocación el ruido de la cama y su sonrisa volvió como una venganza.

—Granger— le advirtió con tono serio pero que solamente le hizo más gracia a la castaña que ya no era solamente que sonriera casi rozando el fanatismo si no que incluso se reía.

—¿En serio? yo diría que, además de poco original, resulta de lo más confuso porque cuando me dices "Voy a follarte toda, Granger", ¿cómo voy a saber si estás hablando de mí o de mi boca?— terminó con un puchero de lo más adorable e inocente que negaba la situación, y conversación , en la que se encontraban—. No sé yo pero deberías buscar otro nombre como…

—¡Estás embarazada de mí!

Así es como uno puede dejar al otro con la palabra en la boca, y esta abierta boqueando como sirena fuera del agua. Claro que era mejor eso que pasar a comportarse como una hiena… y no en la tolerable actitud de estar devorando un cadáver y royendo sus huesos si no en la de reírse de manera histriónica y sin ningún tipo de control.

_No sabía que esta fuera una reacción habitual en las mujeres cuando se les dice que las has dejado embarazadas aunque, claro está, siendo mi primera vez no tengo con qué comparar, ¿verdad?_

—Interesante reacción, Granger. Estaré más que encantado de relatársela concienzudamente a nuestro primogénito cuando tenga uso de razón para entender que a su madre le pareció muy gracioso el quedarse embarazada de él— realmente le estaba costando un buen esfuerzo a Malfoy el no ponerse a reír él mismo al verla tumbada en la cama toda espatarrada riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana de tal manera que se agarraba el estómago al empezarle a doler. Junta eso a esa melena salvaje y sabrás porque encontraba, a pesar de todo, esta situación tan excitante—. Si sigues así voy a meterme en problemas, Granger.

Por supuesto que esto la hizo reírse con más ganas.

Malfoy la dejó desahogarse durante unos buenos minutos hasta que tuvo suficiente y quiso dejar las cosas bien claras. ¿Qué hacer para acallarla al instante? Solamente tuvo que, aprovechando que se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, colocar la palma derecha de su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione.

El contraste entre el silencio que cayó sobre la habitación fue tremendo e incluso pudo escucharse como Hermione tragó en seco dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún tipo de broma por parte del Slytherin. A través de su húmeda mirada, se había reído hasta las lágrimas, pudo entrever el gesto serio de Malfoy. Con cuidado, y sin que le quitase la mano de encima, Hermione volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Usamos toda protección conocida, Malfoy— le recordó con voz calma—. Y a pesar del mucho esperma con el que me llenas no es posible el que me hubieras dejado embarazada. Yo lo sé y tú también lo sabes.

—Es cierto, Granger.

No la respuesta que tranquilizaba a Hermione a pesar de que debería hacerlo.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás tan seguro de que me has dejado embarazada?— Hermione cubrió la mano de Malfoy sobre su vientre con ambas manos—. No he sentido, ni tenido, ningún síntoma propio del embarazo.

—Antes te pregunté por un día en concreto y tú me aseguraste que lo recordabas— ella asintió para no tener que interrumpirle—. Cerré la puerta con un _fermaportus_ con lazo de sangre— como la bruja de más talento de nuestros tiempos que era Hermione sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquello— pero tú la abriste sin ningún tipo de problema al marcharte.

—Solamente alguien que comparte un lazo sanguíneo puede anular un hechizo con lazo de sangre sin dificultad— recitó Hermione—. Familia o… que lleve en su interior un lazo de sangre como sería por estar embarazada.

—Por eso mismo traté de hacerte ver mis sentimientos por ti, Hermione.

—Cosa que no es necesaria, aunque siempre se agradece— añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—, puesto que soy más que consciente de cuales son tus sentimientos por mí, Draco.

—Y por eso tengo pensado pedirte que te cases conmigo— Hermione pasó su mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy al suyo enarcando una ceja al respecto—. Entre nosotros este sería uno de los momentos perfectos para hacerlo… el pedirte en matrimonio— Hermione no pudo evitar unas silenciosas risas.

—¿Porque me has dejado embarazada?— le preguntó con cierta suspicacia.

Malfoy negó portando su más perfecta media sonrisa prepotente y orgullosa.

—No, porque tú y yo nos casaremos. Tan simple como eso— Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante tanta convicción que mostraba Malfoy—. El que estés embarazada— Malfoy frunció ligeramente el gesto— por una parte no puedo evitar el alegrarme y estar muy orgulloso porque se trata de nuestro hijo. Se trata de tu hijo, Hermione— la muchacha se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no ponerse a hacer una escena de lo más lacrimógena. Sus ojos tampoco la ayudaban mucho a pesar de haber soltado previamente unas cuantas lágrimas—. Pero por otra parte no quiero que por tener un hijo apenas terminas los estudios tengas problemas con tus proyectos laborables con los que me arrullas para dormir— se ganó una palmada en la pierna pero con una sonrisa en los labios de Hermione—. Puedes ser la bruja más grande de la historia y no quiero entrometerme en tu camino.

Hermione se arrastró hasta que sus cuerpos conectaron como solamente podían hacerlo al haber nacido el uno para el otro.

—Échale la culpa a tu madre— ella también podía ofrecerle réplicas de lo más inesperadas. Sobre todo cuando se encuentran desnudos en la cama—. Puesto que fue Narcisa la que impidió que tu padre te ingresara en el instituto Durmstrang y cursaras tus estudios en Hogwarts.

—Estoy seguro que le encantará oír eso, Granger— Hermione le trató de tapar la boca con la mano.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo, Malfoy!

—Seguro que fomentará vuestra relación nuera-suegra.

A pesar de tantos momentos en el pasado en el que Hermione se había reído nunca antes lo hizo de la manera en que lo hacía gracias a Malfoy. Por muy difícil que pudiera parecer debido a su pasado en común o, precisamente, por ese mismo pasado.

—Para eso es necesario el que nos casemos primero, Draco.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo, Granger? Uh, eso sí que te meterá en problemas.

Hermione trató de controlarse y no romper a reír nuevamente.

—Calla, idiota. Por supuesto que pienso casarme contigo. No creo que exista ninguna otra chica que pueda hacerlo como debe ser— murmuró en voz baja—. Pero no por este motivo y no me vengas con todo ese rollo acerca de que no está bien visto el tener un hijo sin estar casados.

—No iba a decir nada parecido— le aseguró Malfoy que se ganó un rostro inexpresivo por parte de Hermione.

—Sí, claro. Eso lo veremos en su momento si es que se da, Malfoy.

Confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pensé que había quedado claro que nos encontramos en dicha situación en estos momentos, Granger.

Hermione se reclinó apoyándose en las piernas de Malfoy y cerró los ojos en actitud meditabunda. Eso o estaba disfrutando exhibiéndose ante la mirada atenta de Malfoy que no podía si no recorrer toda aquella esplendida figura ante él cuyo rostro se había quedado grabado en su mismísima alma.

—Bueno, veamos, ¿cómo dijiste tú antes?— Hermione parecía estar rebuscando en la memoria hasta que emitió un chasquido con la lengua al encontrar lo que buscaba—. Ah, sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos tras vuestra inesperada victoria sobre Gryffindor?

Malfoy bufó todo molesto e incrédulo.

—¿Inesperada? Todo el mundo sabía que íbamos a barrer con vuestro equipo, Granger.

—Lo de barrer te lo puedo aceptar porque es lo que todos pensaban que era lo único que sabíais hacer con vuestras escobas tras tantos años de derrotas. Mira que perder una vez contra Hufflepuff— se burló Hermione conteniéndose en no reírse—. Y no creo que todos lo supieran si no me habría sido imposible haberme forrado al apostar por la victoria de Slytherin.

Esto le trajo aquella sonrisa burlona de regreso al rostro de Malfoy.

—Menuda Gryffindor más Slytherin estás hecha tú, Granger.

—¿Qué?— Hermione Granger toda inocencia y ternura—. Como Gryffindor tengo que apoyar al equipo de mi Casa pero como novia del capitán, más sexy y dulcemente encantador, de Slytherin puedo apostar por su victoria.

—Y sí que sabes celebrar una victoria, Granger— la hambrienta sonrisa de Malfoy era suficiente para humedecerle el sexo a Hermione—. Menuda manera de gritar más sexy.

Hermione no pudo evitar cierto rubor, por muy extraño que esto pudiera parecer, pero es que, por mucho sexo que tuviera Hermione en su vida, seguía siendo de espíritu inocente.

—¿Recuerdas como hice para acallarlos?— le preguntó fingiendo desconocimiento.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Llevé las marcas con orgullo durante las semanas que siguieron marcando mi…— finalmente se dio cuenta a qué venía todo este viaje por los recuerdos. Solamente alguien con la sangre del que realizó el hechizo puede anular un hechizo formado con un lazo de sangre.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver cierta tristeza en la mirada de Malfoy y supo que no había ninguna otra persona en el mundo para ella porque estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de esta sierpe con cuerpo, _y menudo cuerpo_, de hombre.

—Y puedo decir que es deliciosa— le aseguró relamiéndose los labios.

Hermione Granger, vampiresa letal.

—Pero podrías estar igualmente embarazada— casi parecía que quisiera agarrarse hasta el último clavo ardiente.

Hermione estaba segura de que sería un gran padre porque podía verlo en él. Nadie con tanto amor para dar podría fallarla y, por si no había quedado claro hasta ahora, Hermione no se equivoca.

—Podría… pero no lo estoy, Draco. Lo siento mucho— y era la pura verdad. Con tan solo ver por unos minutos el entusiasmo por su parte por la posibilidad de ser padre la hacía desear que realmente hubiera estado embarazada de él—. Pero quiero que sepas que en el futuro lo estaré porque quiero tener hijos. Quiero tener tus hijos.

—Y yo quiero que tengas mis hijos, Hermione. Pero no a costa de coartar tu carrera, tu vida…

Le hizo callarse con la yema de su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Mi carrera te lo acepto, Malfoy. Pero, ¿mi vida? Tú eres mi vida, Draco. Y luego lo serán nuestros hijos cuando se unan a nosotros porque, tarde o temprano, lo harán.

La sonrisa de Malfoy resultaba contagiosa y Hermione pronto se vio devolviéndosela con su corazón presente en ella. En un momento le estaba acariciando el rostro con el dorso de la mano para al instante estar tirándole de una de aquellas ondas sacándole un sorpresivo quejido por su parte. El puchero que le dedicó solamente servía para sellar todo lo que sentía por ella.

—Sabelotodo insufrible.

—Hurón presumido.

Sus labios se fundieron en un sentido pero dulce y comedido beso.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que acabaríamos teniendo una vida en común?

—De seguro todos esos estén ingresados en San Mungo sin ser conscientes de que acertaron— le respondió Hermione—. Una vida en común pero con una nada común vida sexual— se burló sacándole la lengua.

—Nadie podría haberlo adivinado, y mucho menos el descubrir la ninfa tan sexy que se ocultaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—¿Madame Pince?— preguntó Hermione inocentemente sólo para ganarse un ataque de cosquillas por parte de Malfoy que la amenazó con dejarla sin respiración. Y eso que ella prefería perderla con maneras más interesantes y en las que intervenían sus labios y otras partes de sus cuerpos—. Me rindo, me rindo… ¡Draco, qué me voy a mear encima!

Con esto logró que se detuviera pero haciéndole reír a él.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Hermione.

La muchacha se abrazó a Malfoy de tal manera que uno no distinguiría el comienzo y el final del cuerpo del otro, si no fuera por la diferente tonalidad de piel pues no había nadie, fuera del mundo de los vampiros, que pudiera acercarse a la marmórea palidez de los Malfoy.

—¿Y puedes imaginarte que Trelawney dijo que en el futuro estaría casada con Ron y teniendo hijos y todo?— Hermione se estremeció a la sola posibilidad, y al recuerdo, de tratar ese tipo de intimidad con Ron—. No sé como pueden mantener una asignatura por un par de aciertos entre cientos de miles de errores. Incluso un burro puede hacer sonar una flauta.

—Será por eso que habían puesto al centauro ese como su sustituto.

Esto le hizo ganarse un nuevo puñetazo en el hombro.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

Él negó entre risas antes de obligarla a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—No lo soy— su mirada limpia reflejaba la verdad—. Soy tu idiota, Granger.

Hermione le dio un beso antes de acurrucarse contra el cuerpo del Slytherin.

—Y que no se te olvide, Draco.

—Forever and ever, Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**FIN**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
